Callame con un beso
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Un Alfred hambriento, pero no por comida. Un Arthur intentado trabajar. Solo en el salón del consejo. ¿Qué pasara? Primer fic USUK, sean lindos conmigo.


Cállame con un beso

Arthur y Alfred se encontraban en la escuela, revisando unos papeles del consejo, bueno en realidad Arthur. Alfred no hacia mas que molestar, preguntando cuando se irían a casa y replicando que tenía hambre.

Arthur hacia todo lo posible por ignorarlo, en serio, hasta intento tapándose los oídos, era imposible. Con tanto escandalo no podía trabajar. Arto dejo los papeles, sin revisar sobre el escritorio y miro a su novio.

Alfred, sentado en una silla dando vueltas y diciendo que los hero no podían aguantar hambre que iba en contra de su naturaleza y otras cosas sin sentido.

-Alfred si tanta hambre tienes adelántate - dijo, tomando el bolígrafo de tinta negra y retomando su trabajo o intentando.  
-El hero no puede dejar a su dama sola. - detuvo lo que firmaba y miro a Alfred con el seño fruncido. El solo sonrío. Su típica sonrisa de hero. - Sabes que es cierto Arty.  
-Shup up, Alfred - Alfred río estruendosamente.  
-Solo me puedes callar de una manera y no creo que te atrevas estando aquí- volvió a girar en la silla.  
-¿Y cual es esa manera?- pregunto, acercándose al estadounidense y sentándose sobre la mesa enfrente de Alfred.

Alfred se levanto de la silla, camino hasta Arthur y coloco cada brazo a sus costados, con ayuda de una de sus piernas, separo las de Arthur y se metió en el hueco. Arthur miro a la puerta alarmado de que alguien entrara y los viera así.

-Cállame con un beso Arty- susurro en su oído, para luego morderle el ovulo.

-Estas loco si piensas que hare eso, donde cualquiera nos puede ver.  
-Uno pequeño. El hero no dejara que nos descubran. - sonrió, de esa manera que Arthur no le podía decir que no.  
-Fine, pero pequeño.  
-Pequeño.- repitió.

Arthur tomo el rostro de su pareja. Antes de besarlo miro a la puerta asegurándose de que nadie mirase.

Mas tranquilo, le rodeo el cuello y fue acercándolo de a poco. Lentamente. Quedaron a centímetros el uno del otro. Juntaron los labios, primero en un beso pequeño que luego se fue convirtiendo en uno mas hambriento y salvaje. Abriendo las bocas, buscando mas acceso, adentrando la lengua en la cavidad contraria. Explorando lo explorado.

Alfred recostó a Arthur sobre la mesa. Metió una mano en el suéter azul de Arthur, acariciando su pecho, colocando duro los pezones. Arthur soltó un leve gemido al sentir las manos americanas dejar su pecho y bajar a su pene, tocándolo por sobre la tela.

-Al... alfred - intento separarlo de su cuerpo. Alfred se encontraba bien caliente.- dijiste que s... Oh Got.- rompieron el beso.

Alfred levanto un poco las piernas de Arthur, logrando tocar el orificio, metiendo sin meter el dedo. Lo levanto de la mesa, jalándolo por el brazo y acorralándolo en la pared. Desabrocho la correa del pantalón, bajo, tocando inapropiadamente el cuerpo ingles, levantando la camisa y recorriendo la nívea piel hasta llegar al sierre del pantalón que bajo con los dientes, estremeciendo a Arthur.

-Dijiste que seria un pequeño beso y ya- se mordió el labio aguantando un gemido.

Alfred chupaba y lamia toda su hombría. Sin dejar un rastro por atender. Beso la puntita.

Pasos en el pasillo alertaron a la pareja, pasos que se acercaban al salón del consejo estudiantil, en otras palabras, se acercaban a ellos.

-Fuck, Alfred detente. Nos van a ver.

A regañadientes se detuvo. Lamio sus labios y se paro. Arthur acomodo su camisa, al tiempo que recogía los papeles del escritorio, metiéndolos en la maleta. Se subió la cremallera y amarro la correa, al tiempo que la puerta se abría, revelando al individuo que hizo que se detuvieran en tan gran diversión.

-Arthur, Alfred, la escuela esta cerrando, tienen que irse - anuncio Ludwig.  
-Si ya nos íbamos. Hay asuntos que tenemos que arreglar Alfred y yo.- le miro de reojo- Voy a llevarme unos papeles que no logre revisar.  
-Esta bien.  
-Vamos Alfred.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, salieron corriendo. Desesperados por terminar lo que empezaron en el salón del consejo.

-¿Las llaves del carro?  
-En mi bolsillo.  
-Mas te vale conducir rápido.  
-Of cour.


End file.
